Atlas Conall
'''Character First Name''' Atlas '''Character Last Name''' Conall '''IMVU Username''' AlyxVetis '''Nickname''' N/A '''Age''' 40---but features make him look as if was 20 '''Date of Birth''' November 1 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' German '''Height''' 6'5'' '''Weight''' 205 lbs '''Occupation''' N/A '''Scars/Tattoos''' His body as many fading scars, which appear to be only red lines along the skin from various fights. '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Clan''' (Character's Clan. For example The Polemistí̱s clan) Rank (Character's rank goes here. For example beta, zeta, iota, ect.) '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Background Information''' Atlas' mother was a widow who lived on the land of her husband who died in war. Attending to the crops she was then approached by rogue werewolf in his human form. The stranger, then forced his mother into the barn, where he then had his way with her. Leaving her naked and exposed on the barn floor, he left the farm just as quick as he showed up; none the less nine months Atlas was born. up until his sixteenth birthday Atlas lived a normal life, never knowing about the curse his blood held for him. Learning the way of the farm, he took over the roll his father left behind for him. He never spoke much unless it was to his mother, never seeing the need to socialize with the others in the near by village where he sold their crops to make the little money they could make. On his sixteenth birthday, ironically held a full moon, was his first change. Losing his control from fear and blood lust he sadly ended taking his own mother's life. the next 24 years were consisted of nothing but him learning to control the wants and desires of his wolf and learning to hide in the shadows of the humans, never bringing confrontation to himself. Although the same can't be said about the werewolf world, he constantly found himself in battles of the Alphas even though he himself had no wish to be alpha in a pack. letting the challenging werewolves retreat to their packs he simply went the other way. taking refuge in many villages, constantly moving for he realized about the age of 25 he was no longer aging, not wanting to cause rumors along the villages he made sure to disappear around the time his stay was no longer welcome. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Beta or Alpha to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' (Your [[Character Application]] can be approved by the Alpha or Beta's.) '''Approved by:'''